Ministry of Space and Science
The Ministry of Space and Science is a Chinese state organization developed to encourage and organize the growth of technological progress, centralizing development efforts in scientific engineering and space exploration. Effectively, the organization was created after the realization of the OARP missions and the top-secret launch of the Kaanshou satellite. In addition to being the central government and military design bureau for advanced engineering pursuits the ministry also serves as a international body for Chinese allies to conduct their own resources, given lack of resources. As well as any private adventures any willing individuals wish to pursue. Its main strategic mission is however focused on space exploration and much of its technological means are focused to achieving this goal and acquiring the resources and functions necessary for this. On its foundation real-estate formally owned by the military for the purpose of launching early space missions were traded over to the Ministry for full or partial control of these assets. The current minister is former Colonel Henjibou Zhou. Background The Ministry was founded in 1976 by suggestion by Zhang Auyi. Arguing there needed to be a centralized effort for scientific advancement in China and to pool the national resources for this purpose he approached the national universities for support and pressed his request to Hou Sai Tang and the Congress. The Ministry was organized and approved by Congress in 1977 followed by approving candidates by the Politburo, who appointed Henjibou Zhou as Minister of Science. Following its first years the Ministry borrowed space in the scattered buildings for the Ministry of Industry and Ministry of Agriculture and People's affairs until the construction of their own offices were finished in southern Beijing in 1978. Later that year their first independent testing facility was finished in Ullanbator, Mongolia; taking advantage of the sparsely populated region to conduct research. Shortly following, the Ministry finished partial-acquisition of the Green Island Launch Facilities from the New People's Liberation Airforce. The Ministry is also utilized by the private or semi-private universities of China to coordinate research efforts more readily across the nation, using the Ministry as a central forum for publication of scientific thought and engineering. Criticism The Ministry has lately been criticized as a burdening body of bureaucracy with little actual reward for the resources it utilizes. Since its launch the Chinese space program has been effectively stalled as formally independent military adventures enter the arena of public affairs and scrutiny. Though it has received a number of mission parameters, the ministry has yet to physically move on any of them and the lack of information Henjibou has allowed to go out on progress in any of them has been low at best. Outside the professional community the ministry as such as assumed a frustratingly low public profile. It's only major development to the common person being the management of installation of the Electrical Control Gates in radios and other communication technologies. But its poor professional reputation due to lack of progress in any fields has merely kept many promising individuals to remain on the university research level. Category:Communism Category:Asia Category:Organization